Upcoming productions
2016 February * 16 February - Leonard: My Fifty-Year Friendship with a Remarkable Man, by William Shatner. * 17 February - "Issue 3" of IDW Publishing's . * 22 February - Pocket TOS eBook, Miasma, by Greg Cox. * 23 February - Pocket TOS novel, The Latter Fire, by James Swallow. March * 2 March - "Legacy of Spock, Part 1", issue 55 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing. * 8 March - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 3 by John Byrne, from IDW Publishing. * 16 March - "Issue 4" of Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. * 29 March - ** Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Live by the Code, by Christopher L. Bennett. ** IDW Publishing's of Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. * Star Trek: New Visions #11, "Of Woman Born" from IDW Publishing. April * 5 April - Price Stern Sloan book, Star Trek Mad Libs, by Eric Luper. * 12 April - Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1, from IDW Publishing. * 26 April - ** Pocket TOS novel, Elusive Salvation, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 5‎ from IDW Publishing. May * 3 May - Paperback edition of Titan Books reference book, The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, by David A. Goodman. * 17 May - ** Price Stern Sloan reference book, What Would Captain Kirk Do?, by Brandon T. Snider ** Price Stern Sloan reference book, Starfleet Logbook, by Jake Black. * 24 May - ** Running Press reference book and model, Star Trek: Light-Up Shuttlecraft by Chip Carter. ** Running Press reference book and model, Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Communicator by Chip Carter. * 31 May - Pocket DS9 novel, Force and Motion, by Jeffrey Lang. June * 7 June - ** Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series; ** National Geographic reference book, Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe, by Andrew Fazekas. ** The Star Trek Book (Big Ideas Simply Explained), by Paul Ruditis * 28 June - ** St. Martin's Press reference book, The Fifty-Year Mission, Volume One: The First 25 Years, by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. ** Star Trek: Legacies #1, Captain to Captain, by Greg Cox. July * 4 July - Pocket DS9 eBook, The Rules of Accusation, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * 19 July - ** Insight Editions reference book, Redshirt's Little Book of Doom, by Robb Pearlman and Anna-Maria Jung. ** Anniversary edition of Smart Pop's unauthorized reference book Boarding the Enterprise, edited by David Gerrold and Robert J. Sawyer. ** Insight Editions reference book, Hidden Universe: A Travel Guide to Vulcan, by Dayton Ward. * 22 July 2016 - to be released. * 26 July - Star Trek: Legacies #2, Best Defense, by David Mack. August * 30 August - Star Trek: Legacies #3, Purgatory's Key, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. September * 5 September - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Time Lock, by Christopher L. Bennett. October * 15 October - becker&mayer! reference book, Star Trek Encyclopedia fourth edition. * Star Trek: Prey #1, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. November * Star Trek: Prey #2, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. December * Star Trek: Prey #3, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ January *January 2017 - [[Untitled Star Trek series|Untitled Star Trek series]] is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * Pocket TOS novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;To be announced * Pocket TNG novel, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward 2018 __NOEDITSECTION__ ;To be announced * Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. |Pre-1964}} pt:Produções futuras 2999